The Stung Scorpion
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: After the death of Toturi Tsudao, bayushi Hajime has to deal with the after affects her death.


The Stung Scorpion: A Legend of the Five Rings Fanfiction

  
  


By: Daimyo Shi AKA Bayashi Hajime

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Five Rings or the many characters use in this story they come from the minds of those employed with AEG.

  
  


Bayashi Hajime stood watching his students go through their basic strikes. At the other end of the Bayashi Iaijutsu Dojo stood Bayashi Kwanchai his smirk clear despite his mask. Hajime hardly acknowledged the Scorpion martyr since his disgraceful actions during the Emerald Championship. [Yasuki Hachi would be no one's pawn, anyone who met him should know that. So why did Hantei Naseru even try?] thought Hajime. The class was disrupted by the appearance of a scorpion messenger at the door.

"Hajime-dono, I bring word from a messenger from the Miya." says the Scorpion messenger.

"What is it, Dariya-san?" asks Hajime.

"Hajime-dono, There is a new emperor, Hantei Naseru has proclaimed himself Toturi the Third. Akodo Kaneka and Toturi Sezaru have both joined the Phinoex clan. Kaneka-sama shall remain Shogun and Sezaru-dono shall become the voice of the Emperor." says Dariya.

"What of Toturi Tsudao-toma?" asks Hajime

A few of the students raise there eyebrows at this comment.

"She . . . She was killed in the Four Wind's battle with Daigotsu. She did not return from the Shadowlands, Hajime-dono."

"She did not return?" says Hajime, his sorrow betrayed in his voice even as his mask cover the expression on his face.

"Tsudao-dono is dead? No it cannot be." screams one of the students. Tears clearly flow from his eyes before being absorbed by his silk mask. 

Hajime looks at his student, Tenjen, son of his friend Bayashi Taro. Hajime had been taking care of him since his father's death.

"Hah, that is what you get for supporting such a weak Wind. I knew that Hantei Naseru would become emperor. You were a fool to support her and think that she would become Emperor." says one of the other students. Hajime look with venom to Soshi Jiro. Hajime could only see an arrogant whelp that would get himself killed.

"No! Tsudao-dono cannot be dead!" says Tenjen as he ran from the Dojo.

"Hah hah hah!" laughs Jiro.

"ENOUGH!" says Hajime "She died for the empire to soil her name Jiro is terribly rude."

"You have to admit he is right. Hajime-san" says Kwanchai.

"I shall do no such thing, and if you wish to question me on that fact I suggest you understand that you will face my Katana. I am quite willing to see how well your Bitter Lies Technique will do against my Bayashi Iaijutsu, Kwanchai-chan." says Hajime with a stern voice and his hand now on his saya.

"I am sorry for my outburst, Hajime-sensei." says Kwanchai with a deep bow.

"I am sorry, Hajime-sensei." says Jiro retaining a small smirk.

"You have loose tongue, Jiro it will get you killed one day. You Katana may be fast but your wits are slow. You need to think before you speak or you shall never be an effective Scorpion." says Hajime.

"Hai, Sensei!" says Jiro

"Dariya-san, why does Hantei Naseru call himself Toturi the Third?"

"He proclaimed that he was want to distance himself from the Steel Crysantmum and recognize his true lineage." says Dariya.

"What is he the Third Toturi?" asks Kwanchai.

"He has chosen to recognize his sister, Toturi Tsudao's claim to be Emperor to be legitimate. Hence she shall be know as Toturi the Second, the glorious Emperor."

"What? Ridiculous." says Kwanchai.

"You question the will of the emperor now Kwanchai-chan." says Hajime while he clicked his Katana out of it Saya.

"Of course not!" says Kwanchai bowing deeply to Hajime. "I was just surprised that all. My mouth spoke before I had time to think about it. To question the emperor was not my meaning."

"Sometimes I wonder if the Scorpion would not be better served by removing you tongue." says Hajime.

"I do not thing that is necessary. I will take my leave of you Hajime-sensei. I believe that I am need else where." says Kwanchai.

"Of course, you may go." says Hajime.

Kwanchai leaves the Dojo. Hajime clicks his Katana back into his Saya.

"Class is dismissed, I am sure that it is time for the scorpion to go back to their duty." says Hajime.

All of the students file out of the Dojo. Only Dariya remains.

"I take it that court will be convened?" asks Hajime.

"Hai, at Castle Miya."

"I see, I wonder if I shall be shut out of it. My favouritism of Tsudao does not win me friends among those who rule the Scorpion. Certainly my Junshin status shall not win me friends in the clan. I hate to see where I would be if I was not one of the best iaijutsu masters in the clan." remarks Hajime.

"Hajime-dono, without you many of our samurai would be much poorly trained. You are a great value to the clan." says Dariya.

"Hah! Only because Bayashi-toma (1) thought well of me. After all I am his cousin's son. Blood loyalty is strong in the Scorpion. Even being Junshin can't damper it too much." says Hajime.

"Maybe true, but do not under estimate your value, Hajime-dono. Even those who normally stand against you realize that if they cause you harm that they will lose someone that has a great deal of respect outside the clan. After all out of everyone at the Emerald Championship. It was you that had the best Iaijutsu match against Yasuki Hachi. It was clear that you were one of only two people that could have won against Yasuki Hachi. You even manage to have decent relations with him after words. We all know that Yasuki Hachi doesn't trust the Scorpion at all and yet he talks to you." says Dariya.

"You have learned much hanging out with those courtiers, Dariya-san. You tongue is become very honeyed."

"I mean it truthfully." says Dariya.

"I know you do, however as one of my former students your vision my be clouded ever so slightly by your loyalty to me. I guess if I can instill such loyalty that perhaps I have some usefulness to the Scorpion after all. Now Dariya-san, I should go find Tenjen."

"Of course, where will you find him?"

"Traitor's Grove (2), no one shall bother him there. That is where he always goes. Bayashi-toma use to take him there." says Hajime as he leaves the Dojo.

Outside a fine sunny day greats him as he walks towards traitor's grove.

[Tenjen has always been a quiet compassionate boy. I not sure how well he will handle being a Scorpion. It is kind of Ironic that his father was one of the best scorpion agents ever. Still his mother was a Shiba. No matter, he is still my charge and I will raise him the best I can.] thinks Hajime as he travels to the Grove. After a rather long walk he come across the grove of trees that make up the Grove. Hanging from the trees are bit of weapons, masks and other objects. Each tree had what looked like a face contorted in expression of agony.

[lets see, he will be right here] thinks Hajime as he turns around one very large tree.

There sitting at the base is a sad looking Tengen. His eyes red from crying and his mask cling to his face like a second skin.

"So Tenjen-kun I have found you." says Hajime.

"Are you mad at me, Oji-san?"

"No, I know that you where fond of Tsudao-toma. Why would I be mad?"

" . . . I not sure, I embarrass you." said Tenjen mournfully.

"Well you really did more to yourself than me. Of course, Jiro has a way of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. A some point he will be either sacrificed like a pawn in Shogi or screw up so bad that it will take months or years for the Scorpion to recover." remarks Hajime.

"I see." replies Tenjen.

"Come on it will be time for dinner and walking out here has made me very hungry." says Hajime with a smile.

The two of them walk back to Bayashi castle.

  
  
  
  


Author's notes

(1) Bayashi-toma refers to Bayashi Yojiro, the former Clan Champion, where as Sunetra-toma refers to the current Clan Champion.

(2) Traitor's Grove is where the Scorpion take their traitors. They break their masks and their Weapons and then through a Magical rite Scorpion bind the traitor to a Tree to suffer forever.

  
  
  
  


Japanese/Rokugani terms

Iaijutsu: Fast drawing technique, the fluid drawing of the Katana into a strike to kill. The Strength of the one sword way of thinking in Rokugan. The Master are the Crane Clan however the Scorpion are also know for the speed of there duellist as well.

-Dono are mark of great respect from the speaker to the person being addressed. The respect is higher than -sama

-Sama a term of respect from a inferior to a superior.

-san a term for a equal or for a superior to address an inferior politely. Also an insult to a superior when used by an inferior.

Toma: Lord as normally your direct lord.

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too. Most often used for girls. To use this against an adult male is a extreme insult.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know.

Katana A Japanese long Sword that has a slightly curved blade, between 80cm and 90cm in Blade length. The sword and soul of a samurai.

Wakazashi A Japanese short Sword that also has a Slightly Curved blade, between 60 and 70 cm. A Samurai's honour lies in this sword because it is used in seppuku.

Saya is the sheath for a Nihonto, normally made of wood.

Sensei: Teacher, in Japanese it can mean any professional. A term of respect.

Junshin: Literally True Heart, A Scorpion term for members of their clan who follow Bushido strictly. While any other clan would consider such a word a comment, however among the Scorpion is mark of disrespect because it prevents a Scorpion from bing as useful to the clan as possible give that they are the underhand of the Empire.

Oji-san: uncle

Shogi: A game much like chess played in both Japan and China as well as Rokugan. A much faster game with less piece but a dynamic game structure.


End file.
